El Mejor Cumpleaños completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena estaba segura que su cumpleaños número 18 no seria, nada del otro mundo. Ella no se imaginaba que todos su seres queridos, le tenían una hermosa sorpresa.


La Sorpresa

Un día soleado en Tokio una joven se encontraba en su habitación descansado era domingo y lo menos que quería hacer era abrir los ojos y despertar se sentía mal no físicamente si no emocional, había peleado con su gran amor su Amado Darién Chiba luego de la pelea con galaxia este se había quedado en Tokio y seguir sus estudios aquí, su beca fue cancelada a los pocos meses, todo estaba yendo perfecto pero la noche anterior este le pidió que salieran a pasear, fue emocionada sin imaginar que pelearían por una tontería eso lo que ella pensó, luego de llegar a casa, darse un baño refrescante comenzar a llorar, esta abrió los ojos por completo miro hacia su habitación todo seguía igual que antes sus cobijas de conejo, todo seguía igual nada había cambiado desde que tenía 14 años. Era hora de cambiar se dijo así misma Darién le había dicho que madurara que seguía comportándose como una niña de 14 años, hoy estaba cumpliendo 18 años. Seguía igual las mismas ropas, el mismo peinado, su cuerpo igual nada había cambiado absolutamente nada. Pareciera que su cuerpo no se transformara en una verdadera mujer, es tiempo de demostrar que no era un niña de 14 años era una mujer de 18 años que estaba estudiando una carrera universitaria que tenía un novio guapísimo a su lado que la amaba, se levanto

— Buenos días serena. — luna estirándose un poco aun seguía un poco perezosa

— Buenos días luna. — Seriedad – voy a salir ¿quieres ir conmigo? – mirándola

— Me encantaría. — Bostezando – necesito salir con Artemis lo tengo abandonado

— Vaya ahora si lo estas cuidado. — Divertida – mmm será que una gata lo está rondando por ahí – casi en risa, mirando como luna estaba completamente molesta

— No me gustan tus bromitas. — Furiosa – me voy – saliendo de la habitación

— Jajaj, está molesta. — Quitándose la piyama con prisa, al terminar de estar completamente desnuda se miro en el espejo – sí parezco una niña, mi cuerpo no ha cambiado nada desde que tengo 14 años. Es hora de cambiar ponerme ropa más de mujer y usar maquillaje – comenzó a vestirse. Luego de estar lista emprendió a sacar toda su ropa guardarla en una gaveta – es hora de esto quede en el recuerdo – dicho esto, comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencia dejando su habitación casi vacío solo dejo cds de músicas, algunos recuerdos que Darién le había regalado esos no podía guardarlos menos los regalos que las chicas les habían comprado en su último cumpleaños. Sonrió se pregunto que le regalarían hoy que era su 18 años

En la cocina

— Ya se despertaría la cumpleañera. — pregunto kenji

— Todavía no. — ikuko tomando un poco de café

— Ojala que todo salga bien. — Sammy mirando a sus progenitores – espero que Darién no se le allá pasado la mano

— Claro que no. — ikuko sonriendo – Darién no es de esos idiotas que lastiman a las mujeres

— Espero que sí. ¿Por qué si escucho llorar a mi princesita, te juro que lo mato?— seriedad

— Jajaja. — ikuko asustada – cariño no pasara nada de eso

— Tenemos que llamar a las chicas, una fiesta no se organiza sola. — sammy comiendo un poco de galleta

— Estoy preocupada por eso. — Angustiada ikuko – estoy llamando desde un par de días y nada que aparecen

— Deben de estar ocupadas. — kenji levantándose de su puesto – voy a ver a la cumpleañera

— Buenos días.— serena apreciando con pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color azul y una blusa pegadita al cuerpo de color negro, una sandalias de color negra, tenía el pelo suelto — ¿Qué hay, para desayunar?

— Hija. — dijeron en coro sus padres

— Mamá por favor. Tengo hambre. — sentándose en la silla sin mirarlo

— Qué cambio conejo. — sammy sin salir de su asombro, su hermana le encantaba usar ropa de colores cálidos y sueltos, ahora parecía otra su peinado y su ropa era de su edad, se pregunto desde cuando tendría esa ropa, si un día se la puso jamás lo noto

— No soy ningún conejo, niño tonto. — frialdad

— Feliz cumpleaños. — su padre emocionado

— Gracias, papá. — sin ninguna emoción

Estos notaron su frialdad quería que madurar, no de esa manera, que le diría Darién que su pequeña princesa dejara de ser de la noche a la mañana una niña alegre cuando se acercaba su cumpleaños se emocionada más de la cuenta ayer estaba sonriendo muy feliz, hoy parecía otra persona no era su niña era una mujer muy seria para su gusto

— Cariño. — ikuko sonriendo – hoy estas cumpliendo 18 años tu padre y yo hemos hablado es hora de darte una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que compres lo que desees, es que a veces vemos que no compras tus cosas como deseas

— Gracias mamá. — Suspirando – la verdad necesito mucho dinero, voy para el centro comercial a comprarme muchísima ropa

— Claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—pregunto su madre emocionada

— Sí, podemos ir juntas. — sin mirarla

— Yo me voy. — kenji

— Voy contigo. — sammy mirándolo

Estos dos se fueron dejando a madre e hija solas

— Hija se puede saber ¿Qué te pasa?— ikuko seria, mirándola a los ojos

— Nada mamá. — desviando la mirada

— ¿Te peleaste con Darién? — pregunto

— Así es. — Aguantando las ganas de llorar – dijo algo que me dolió, pero a la vez tiene razón

— Hija espero que todo se pueda solucionar, Darién te ama si no te amara jamás hubiera venido a pedir tu amo el año pasado. — sonriéndole

— No dudo de su amor. — Tratando de sonreír – a veces siento que no valgo la pena para estar a su lado

— No Serena Tsukino, señorita usted vale mucho, así que vayamos para el centro comercial compremos ropa nueva. Necesitas un cambio – sonriendo – mamá te lo dará

— Gracias mamá. — Caminando a donde se encontraba ella, abrazándola – te quiero

— Yo también hija. — abrazándola con fuerza

En la cafetería de Andrew

— Gracias por la ayuda chicas. — Darién sonriéndole

— Por esa cabeza hueca lo que sea. — rey seriedad

— Los pasteles están listos. — Sonriendo Lita de satisfacción — será un cumpleaños estupendo

— Yo me estoy encargando con amy todo sobre la decoración, claro con la ayuda exclusiva de Michiru. — mina agotada

— Chicas gracias por invitarlos a la fiesta de serena. — Michiru con tranquilidad que la cauteriza – espero que a serena le guste todo lo que le estamos haciendo

— Es un gusto ayudar a mi cabeza de bombón. — haruka sonriendo – me imagino lo feliz que estará con su cumpleaños

— Sí, la princesa merece un cumpleaños digno de su 18 primavera. — Comenta.- hotaru

— Qué envidia. — Mina suspirando – rey ¿Por qué no hiciste tu cumpleaños a lo alto?

— Para que. — Rey mirándola – tuve un cumpleaños muy lindo – sonriendo

— Sí, me dijo tu abuelo que te fuiste a unas montañas. — amy sin dejar de mirar su laptop, ahí tenía una imagen grafica del diseño de cómo quedaría la decoración

— Así es. — rey, en su mente – jamás les contare que me fui sola con Nicolás a pasar una semana con el

— Aquí esta su pedido. — unazuki entregándoles las malteadas — ¿Y serena? Hoy esta cumpleaños ¿verdad?

— Sí. — Darién sonriendo – debe de estar durmiendo

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron entraron kenji y sammy

— Hola chicas. — sammy llegando así ellos

— Hola sammy. — todas en coro

— Buenos días chicas. — kenji

— Buenos días señor. — de nuevo en coro

— Necesito hablar contigo Darién. — kenji mirándolo con seriedad

— Claro. — levantándose de su puesto

Los dos se sentaron alejados de todos

— ¿Y cómo va la fiesta de serena?— sammy curioso

— Va muy bien. — Lita sonriendo – serena le encantara su cumpleaños

— Eso espero. — Este suspirando – espero que mamá haga lo que le corresponde

— Claro que lo hará. — rey

En el centro comercial la cumpleañera se encontraba con su progenitora comprando ropa de acorde a su edad, algunas mujeres adultas la miraban como si fuera una niña eso la estaba poniendo de mal humor, sabía que su cuerpo no había cambiado casi nada desde que tenía 14 años no era la manera para que la miraran como si fuera poca cosa, miro a su madre esta solo movía la cabeza aceptando toda la ropa que se probaba no cabía duda, toda la ropa que había elegido eran de acuerdo a sus 18 años, se veían más madura…. Entonces se pregunto desde cuando ella, estaría cambiando sin darse cuenta. Amy ya no vestía igual ahora era más moderna, rey seguía siempre usando ropa muy linda, lita siempre aparentaba ser una mujer desde los 14 años, mina siempre estaba a la moda ¿Por qué seguía usando, las mismas ropas? Acaso no se había dado de cuenta que las demás estaban creciendo y ella no, eso la frustro más de la cuenta. Luego de pagar todas las ropa y zapatos que compro decidió ir para un salón de belleza… ahí pidió que le contaran el pelo solo, las puntas amaba demasiado su cabellera para deshacerse de ella, a su amado le gustaba su cabello largo, las especialista le hicieron de todo, arreglaron las manos, los pies se sentía como una verdadera princesa

En club donde se realizaría la fiesta, ikuko había llamado a su esposo contando todo lo que su hija había hecho en el día, este solo sonrió alegre…. Quería darle a su princesita una gran fiesta aun que su yerno Darién tenía algo preparo para ella, no podía negarlo ese muchacho amaba a su hija como todas sus fuerzas. No se negaría a darle su bendición a la hora de casarse

En el trascurso del día, Darién llamo a serena para decirle que le iría a buscar a las 8 de la noche para hablar con ella con seriedad, se asusto un poco pensó que este quería terminar su relación con ella, estaba decidida a no dejarlo perder, recordó cuando el termino con ella unos años atrás, ella jamás se rindió a pesar que este la había tratado mal… Nunca dejaría Darién se alejara de ella, porque ella es Sailor Moon, camino un poco se miro al espejo

— Esta soy yo.— asombrada por el cambio, le había pintado las uñas de color rojo pasión ese el color le favorecía se veía más blanca, se había comparado un vestido de color rojo tipo corset, llegaba hasta las rodillas, se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba completamente suelto le caían unos risos grandes y hermosos, su maquillaje era impecable, se coloco un collar que tenia forma de luna, el collar se lo había regalo su padre unos meses atrás por mejorar en sus calificaciones no era tan buena, pero había subido de promedio, evitando tener clases extras

— Hija. — ikuko entrando a la habitación, mirándola con asombro – te vez preciosa

— Gracias mamá. — Apenada – crees que le guste a Darién como me veo — dudosa

— ¡Claro, que si! Estás bellísima hija. — Eufórica – pareces toda una princesa

— Gracias mamá. — Sonrisa brillante – te amo – caminando hacia ella abrazándola

— Vine a decirte que Darién, llamo está por llegar. — Separándose de ella – así que espéralo en la sala, papá y sammy se fueron a jugar bolos

— Está bien. — Sonriendo – saldré a esperarlo – salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no caerse llevaba zapatos con agujas, no sabía muy bien caminarlo, pero no lo demostraría, al llegar se sentó en el mueble esperando a su príncipe

A los 5 minutos Darién se encontraba en la puerta del frente de la casa Tsukino se sentía nervioso no sabía cómo reaccionaría serena al darle la sorpresa de cumpleaños, solo rogaba a dios que todo saliera bien, toco el timbre serena fue abrir

— Hola Darién. — al verlo parado en la puerta

Este se quedo sin palabras, su amada princesa se veía hermosísima, nunca imagino verla así vestida estaba acostumbrado a verla con colores tan cálidos, jamás se imagino verla con colores tan fuerte, no podía negarlo el color la hacía ver más cálida y sexy

— Darién estás ahí. — preocupada

— Sí amor, disculpa te vez bellísima. — Dándole un beso corto en los labios – nos vamos señorita Tsukino

— Sí. — Emocionada — ¿Y para donde vamos?

— Es una sorpresa. — agarrándola por la cintura

— Está bien. — haciendo puchero

— Jajaj no hagas trampas. — Alegre – cuando haces eso me siento mal por no consentirte

— Anda dime. — Girándose para mirarlo a los ojos – dime no seas malito – haciéndose la inocente

— Lo siento mi amor. — seriedad, se sentía mal por ocultarle la verdad, todo valía la pena – vamos antes que sea tarde – separándose de ella, camino hacia el auto abrió la puerta – nos vamos

— Sí. — rabiosa y frustrada

Esta subió al auto en todo el camino, no dijeron una sola palabra. Serena se encontraba pensativa. Mientras que Darién se sentía realmente nervioso

— Ya llegamos. — deteniéndose

— Ya. — Sin poder creerlo – pero ¿en dónde estamos? – pregunto angustiada no conocía el lugar

— En un lugar seguro. — Bajándose del auto, caminando para abrirle la puerta – anda baja

— Sí. — bajándose nerviosamente

— Antes de entrar, tenemos que cubrirte los ojos.

— ¡Que!, pero porque. — alarmada

— No te hare nada malo. — Serio – piensa que abusare de ti – molesto

— ¡No!... la idea sea yo que lo haga. — sin pensarlo

— He….

— Jajaja es una broma. — rogando que le creyera

— Bueno una broma, muy buena. — entre risas

— ¡Darién!— avergonzada

— Vamos a entrar. — tapándole los ojos

— Sí. — un poco inquieta

Este la ayudo a caminar poco a poco, hasta llegar en la entrada, todo estaba decorado con colores cálidos y elegantemente no podía negarlo las chicas habían hecho un magnífico trabajo todas estaban ahí esperando que Darién le quitara la venda de los ojos, estos querían ver la cara de sorpresa de la festejada, este con cuidado le quito la venda cuando serena abrió los ojos quedo impresiona

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— gritaron todos con emoción

— Esto. — Emocionada, mirando a Darién quien se encontraba a su lado – tu – saliéndose las lágrimas

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa!— abrazándola

— Gracias. — llorando

— Deja de llorar. — Dándole un beso en la mejilla, ve a disfrutar de la fiesta – separándose de ella, para que todos pudieran felicitarla

Los primeros en felicitarla fueron las chicas, después fueron Haruca, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, la agasajada se sentía muy feliz allí se encontraba sus seres queridos, al comenzar la música aprecio kenji quien bailo con su hija varias música, después fue entregada por su amor

— Te gusto la fiesta. — bailando con ella

— Me encanto, gracias Darién te amo. — con amor

— Yo también te amo. — regalándole una sonrisa llena de amor

— Este será un día para recordarlo. — alegre

— Todavía falta una sorpresa. — nervioso

— ¿Cuál?— pregunto curiosa

— Bueno. — Deteniéndose – vayamos para la tarima

— ¿Para qué?

— Solo sígueme.— subiendo a la tarima, agarrando el micrófono – buenas noches, como todos saben hoy esta de cumpleaños el amor de mi vida, a pesar que es un poco llorona, malcriada, obstinada y un poco irresponsable…. Yo así la amo como es, y quiero pedirte delante de todos, si ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

— Oh…. — exclamaron todos

— Darién. — sin poder leerlo

— Serena, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?— pregunto nervioso

— ¡Sí!— abrazándolo

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, kenji sabía todo desde un principio, eso no era toda la sorpresa

— Mi amor. — Darién feliz – gracias por aceptarme en tu vida, pero quieres ser mi esposa hoy

— ¡Que!— exclamaron todos, también ella

— Sí, quieres ser señora de chiba

— Obvio que sí. — emocionada

Todo fue tan rápido, parecía una película romántica el juez llego a las 9 de la noche los testigos fueron Andrew y Michiru, los demás invitados le tomaban fotos emocionado guardando el momento con tanto cariño, luego de firmar los novios se dieron un beso tierno, los invitados no dejaban de aplaudir y chiflar, los novios se pusieron un poco sonrojados

Darién estuvo hablando con sus amigos y serena fue secuestrada por todas las chicas, todas fueron a darles consejos y mina no desaprovecho la oportunidad, para asustar a serena en su noche de bodas, amy salió a defenderla, esta quedo más tranquila

En la terraza del club se encontraba la pareja de recién casados, mirando la luna

— Este ha sido el cumpleaños más maravilloso. — Abrazándolo con ternura – te amo Darién

— Yo también te amo mi princesa. — dándole un beso lleno de amor, esta se aferro al beso, tan tierno y apasionado duraron unos minutos besándose hasta que se separaron – no me importa que no sepas hacer nada o que tenga que dormir con sabanas de conejos, lo que me importa eres tú, te amo serena y no sabes cuanto

— Yo también te amo Darién. — Emocionada – tranquilo, cambiare. No por ti, si no por mi… pronto seré la Reina de Tokio cristal, tengo que ser una reina digna de serlo

— Solo te lo dije para que no fueras a sospechar nada, de tu cumpleaños. Yo te amo como eres. — Abrazándola con fuerza – eres mi razón de vivir

— Darién te amo mucho.— abrazándolo con fuerza – espero que para el próximo cumpleaños este Riny con nosotros, este la miro sorprendido pero ella no permitió que hablara porque lo beso sorpresivamente, ahora no era una niña, dentro de unas horas de convertiría una mujer, para ella ese sería el mejor regalo del mundo

Fin

Hola aquí con una pequeña historia, Mi heroína favorita, espero que les guste


End file.
